


James' Jams (est. 2018)

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: The Meme Team [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Loves Plums, F/M, Fluff, and then, bucky and darcy become friends?, fluffy fluff, not canon compliant bc everyone is happy in my AU, on the DL, probably too much according to darcy, they get together yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Bucky has had some weird coping mechanisms since coming in from the cold. Steve doesn't ask any questions.Darcy does. And, boy, does it turn out well for her.





	James' Jams (est. 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY it's not edited? but it's cute hopefully. I'm gonna post some more of these that are related but mostly just fluffy one-shots that are just plot bunnies basically. whatever. HAVE FUN.

Steve was extremely indulgent with Bucky. He seemed to have forgotten about how playful and silly Bucky he could be. That had been a large part of his charm back in the day. So, when Bucky seemed to be doing something crazy or over the top, Steve wrote it off as Bucky adjusting or dealing with his trauma through (mostly) healthy, if strange, coping mechanisms. 

Darcy, however, had growing suspicions. 

Bucky wasn't doing anything harmful, of course. But. His behavior was… odd. 

He seemed to be. Well. Hoarding plums. 

 

Darcy first noticed when she was reviewing the general grocery list to which all the on-site residents of the compound contributed. Technically, this didn't have to do with her science-wrangling, but it helped to oversee what the Scientists Three were trying to eat. Or to see if they had forgotten to add things to the list. Or to make sure that they were getting the necessary nutrition. It was also nice to have an idea of people's preferred foods so that she could bring snacks and such to people in need of a break or whatever. 

So. 

The plums.

She had only been half paying attention to what FRIDAY was saying as she checked surveillance footage to make sure nothing was exploding in Tony's lab when, "Wait, wait, FRIDAY? How many plums?"

FRIDAY responded, "Sergeant Barnes asked for exactly 'an even hundred' this time 'round."

"Didn't… Didn't he ask for a bunch of plums last week? I mean, there's no shame in lovin' some plums, but I gotta say, if he's going through them this quickly, then maybe he needs to be eating more in general. Does he need to up his protein intake?" She wanted to help his recovery however she could. Her own personal brand of nurturing through baked goods might come in handy here.

Friday seemed to hesitate, "I'm not quite sure that Sergeant Barnes is consuming all of the plums."

Darcy stared off into the distance, trying to figure out what exactly Bucky was doing with all of those plums. But, unfortunately, before she could solve that mystery and all the others in the universe, a small explosion rocked the room. And, glancing at her tablet, it, unsurprisingly, came from Tony's lab. 

"Time to do some science wranglin'."

 

She didn't have time to think about the plum mystery until the groceries for the week were delivered. She signed for the delivery, rubbing her eyes after night full of Science! and lab clean up. 

She stared, unseeing for a couple minutes at the pallet of food, before shaking her head and getting to work organizing the items and placing them in the appropriate places. 

The pile of food grew smaller as she worked, and she finally got to the…

Barrel of plums?

"Hoh my god, FRIDAY? Is Bucky awake?"

"Sergeant Barnes is currently getting ready for his morning run." The AI paused, "Would you like me to inform him that you are looking for him?" 

Darcy grabbed a plum from the top of the barrel, hurrying out of the room, "Nah, but can you get the elevator for me?"

"Of course, Miss Lewis."

 

Darcy quickly slid around the corner in her socked feet, nearly tipping over before she fell into the wall. Or, a wall. 

Or, a Bucky, as it were. He blinked down at her with a blank look on his face.

Darcy stared, open mouthed, because his hand was on the small of her back and oh dear that felt nice. 

She raised her hand with the plum and waved it a little, "Uh, plums? There are… a lot of them."

Bucky's blank look slowly transformed into a soft smile, and he nodded towards his door. 

She followed him, perplexed because they had never really talked much before and he was notoriously private. 

He shuffled into his kitchen, turning to face her and spreading his flesh arm out to show the set up in his kitchen. 

Darcy edged forward peeking at all of his tools and the jars. "What?"

Bucky cleared his throat, "Uh, this is my jam?" He startled a little at Darcy's cackle. 

Oh, yes. Darcy could totally work with this.

 

In the past couple weeks, Steve had noticed that Miss Lewis, the Lab Manager, had spent a lot of time with Bucky. In fact, Bucky seemed to seek her out regularly while she was still in the labs. Steve was really proud of how swell things were getting on with his best friend. He had approved loads since he had gotten to the compound. The Captain ventured into the labs to thank Miss Lewis for all her help in bringing a smile to Bucky's face during the difficult adjustment period he had been going through. Bucky was just leaving Dr. Foster's lab with earbuds in and Ipod in hand. Bucky bopped his head in Steve's direction before Steve continued towards Miss Lewis' desk. 

He towered over it a little awkwardly before she looked up from her work, "Oh, Hey! How can I help you, Steve-o?"

Steve put on his most earnest face, "I just wanted to thank you for whatever you've been doing to help Bucky in his recovery. It can be heard to adjust, but you helping him with pop culture, TV shows, movies, and music is a big deal. A month ago, he wouldn't have been walking around listening to music or even gone near the labs. So, thank you, really."

Darcy looked up, a barely contained grin of glee on her face, "Yeah, we're having fun sharing our favorite jams with each other. And shows and movies and stuff." 

Steve nodded, not reading too much into the unhindered mirth on her face. Science types were always a little strange to him. To be fair, Bucky had always been quite into science when they were younger, maybe that was yet another reason for some of his more strange behaviors, as of late. "Well. I just wanted to tell you how much it meant to me. Have a good day, Miss Lewis." 

 

Later that night, Darcy wandered into Bucky's rooms with a present for Bucky in her hand. 

Bucky was waiting for her at the kitchen table, messing around on his phone, before Darcy nudged him in the side. "I got you something," she said before plopping the bag in front of him. 

He looked up at her with his eyes squinted as he rifled through the tissue paper, pulling out- "An apron?" He looked down at it and laughed. 

It said, "James' Jams" and below that, "est. 2018"

He threw it on before pulling Darcy into his arms for a hug, kissing her on the cheek. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he tightened his grip a little to hold her warmth to him for a moment. They swayed there for a few moments before Darcy leaned back to press a gentle kiss to his nose. 

"Come on, we gotta get to work if you want your Jams to make it big on the World Wide Web."

He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her further into the kitchen to get to work on his pet project. Well. Their pet project, now. And that's the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you have thoughts or story ideas, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also, i'm working on stuff for my other series, so hopefully those will be updated soon.


End file.
